eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1121 (20 April 1995)
Synopsis It is Michelle, not the bride, who has difficulties in making it to Ruth and Mark's wedding on time. Arthur, the proud father of the groom, makes his speech at the reception with Pauline proudly by his side while Ruth finds that her "big day" is an occasion for sadness as well as happiness. Well, it's the wedding day, everyone is bustling around, and Geoff is looking miserable. He's in the bar having a drink as they're getting in the cars. Michelle says that Mark and Ruth shouldn't be going in the same car, (the nice limo) but they don't mind. Geoff is in the bar and Pauline says we'd better get going. Geoff grunts and carries on thinking and doesn't go with her. She and Arthur get in their car, and Michelle says she'll go and find Geoff. Everyone is panicking. Arthur says he'll go and look for Geoff and Michelle, but Pauline tells him not to as she's seen them chatting on a bench in the garden of the hotel, looking very serious. Mark and Ruth are at the registry office, and no-one else is there. Ruth's mother turns up and says very little. Pauline and A arrive and hurry in, Arthur saying it's OK, I've still got the rings... err oh sorry. Mark says Michelle isn't here.. but they have to hurry it through. Back at the hotel, Michelle says they'd better hurry, Geoff says he's not going, but she shod go. She says she's not moving until he tells her what is up. Geoff decides that he and Michelle shouldn't marry because she doesn't love him enough. She argues, says affection and respect are much more important. He says - see, told you so (but in more mature language) - you aren't in love with me. She says but I do love you, and it's enough. She says she's tried to "love" him, and sometimes it happens, but she's quite happy to try anyway and marry him. So they decide it's on again, then he says no, it's not fair on her to ask her to marry without the passionate love that one should have, and he won't let her do it. He says at least they wont have the problem of bumping into each other with the place difference. She is shocked and didn't realise it would be so final, and she's dumped, basically. So that's it really. Mark and Ruth got married, her father did turn up, just to say that he wants to give her his blessing but he can't, and she should come home and forget all about it, or else he will have washed his hands of her. (Well there's a nice forgiving Christian attitude for you). Mark is furious and Ruth says don't spoil our wedding day, just ignore it. At the dance/reception, Arthur goes on and on about Michelle not being there and Pauline says to make the most of it because she thinks there won't be another wedding soon, and Michelle won't be very happy when they get back. Later, Arthur goes outside and finds Michelle on the steps crying. Credits Main cast *Susan Tully as Michelle *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Wendy Richard as Pauline *David Roper as Geoff *Donald Douglas as Hugh Aitken *Sandra Clark as Maureen Aitken *James McClure as Registrar *Samantha Leigh Martin as Vicki *Gary Cross as John *Morag Brownlie as Susan Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes